100 Themes: Allelujah HaptismChristina Sierra
by Nuripuri
Summary: "No matter how far you go, you'll still be in my heart." 100 themes for the pairing Allelujah/Christina. No set continuity. Various ratings.
1. 001 Romance

_001. Romance_

* * *

><p>A regulation meal from the galley wasn't exactly the romantic dinner he had intended, but after the unannounced overtime, the attempt to maintain their date allowed for little else. Chris laughed as his plastic utensil hardly cut the block of matter that was passed as a slice of meatloaf. He flushed a little, but gave her a look through his bangs.<p>

"Don't laugh."

"It's funny though!" she smiled, bouncing a bit on the other side of the table, "I told you not to get the number 2 special."

Allelujah looked back at his tray, sighing a bit. He abandoned the meatloaf to spear a few cuts of green beans, putting them into his mouth with a grimace. Christina valiantly pressed her lips together to hold back another laugh. "They don't even taste like...anything."

"They're not meant to taste good," Christina adjusted invisible glasses, mocking Tieria's stern tone, "They are meant to fulfill nutritional requirements."

Allelujah snorted, covering his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. "Don't do that here, he might come in."

Chris wrinkled her nose, grinning playfully. "He won't; he's too busy playing with the new updates from Veda."

Allelujah shook his head, smiling, "You're terrible."

"A little," she consented, giggling brightly. She laughed as he tasted the mashed potatoes, almost gagging and quickly spitting them out into his napkin. "Yeah, potatoes don't do well being dehydrated and then reconstituted in zero gravity. Hence, why I got the broccoli rice," she taunted, holding up a spoonful of her own meal. Allelujah gave her a pitiful look.

"You're just being cruel now."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a long suffering sigh before offering her spoon.

"Fine, I'll share. But this is the only time," she warned him firmly, though she was smiling. He brightened, taking the offered bite.


	2. 002 Unrequited Love

_002. Unrequited Love_

* * *

><p>"Please?" she begged, pressing against his side. "Please Allelujah?"<p>

"Chris," he looked away from her pouting face, determined not to give in, "I don't like shopping."

"But you like me, don't you?" she pressed, resting her head against his arm, squeezing, "Do it for me, please?"

"I do like you," he sighed, finally looking into her face, "But my answer is still no."

Her face fell, lip coming out in a childish pout. She nuzzled his shoulder, eyes wide and innocent as she fluttered her lashes.

"Chris, no."

"Alle," she whined the nickname.

"I said no," he repeated firmly. Chris made a face, pulling away with a huff. She stuck her tongue out childishly, before stomping off.

"Jerk!" she insulted over her shoulder.


	3. 003 Sunset

_003. Sunset/dusk_

* * *

><p>When Chris entered the control deck, it was empty save for a lone figure standing by the window.<p>

"Allelujah," she called out, and he turned, looking surprised, "What are you doing up here?"

"Ah," he said, looking back out the window, "Just...watching the sun set."

Christina blinked, before moving beside him, looking out the large windows. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the curve of the Earth, a long shadow stretching across the planet. She smiled, watching the display.

"Sunsets from space are a lot different then experiencing them on earth," she spoke up after a long moment of silence between them, "I lived on a colony, so I grew up to these kinds of sunsets."

Allelujah was quiet, and Chris turned to look at him. His brows were knit together, and he had a strange look on his face, the muscles of his jaw tight.

"Allelujah?"

He blinked, his train of thought seemingly broken. He glanced at her awkwardly, trying a small smile. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, looking back towards the sunset. "Hey, look, you can start to see the lights coming up in China!" she pointed excitedly.


	4. 004 Sunrise

_004 Sunrise/dawn_

* * *

><p>The amount of light his small cabin window let in depended on their position in relation to the sun, and apparently, today his side of the ship was in perfect alignment for a bright streak of light to shine right into his face. He squeezed his eyelids together, trying to block it out. There was a shift on the bed beside him, and he felt a body press into his back. He put his hand over the one on his waist, humming softly.<p>

"Chris, we should probably get up."

"Mmph," was the disgruntled reply.

"Chris."

"Mmm, no," she mumbled, snuggling closer, "It's too early." He sighed, and pulled away, sitting up in bed. Chris tugged on the waistband of his pants, insisting. "Come on, just another hour," she tempted, "I bet no one else is up either. Except maybe Tieria but he doesn't count."

Allelujah shook his head, looking at her over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get up."

Chris finally gave up with a groan, sitting up in the bed. Allelujah turned fully, running his hand through the thickness of her hair, admiring the softness. "Good morning," he smiled, and she pouted a minute before smiling back, leaning forward to peck his lips.

"Good morning."


	5. 005 Addiction

_005 Addiction_

* * *

><p>"How many shoes do you own?" Allelujah gaped in disbelief as he stared at the pile of boxes inside of Christina's closet. She blinked, looking up from rummaging through her shopping bags that littered her cabin floor.<p>

"What?" she asked, "It's normal to have a selection of shoes. Not everything fits every occasion."

"No, that's understandable," Allelujah shook his head, turning to her, still quite obviously confused, "But you have more than just a pair for work and a pair for social occasions."

"Not everything goes with every outfit either!" she defended. Allelujah stared at her.

"Do you have a pair of shoes for every outfit you own?" his eyes widened.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "That's totally impractical. I have way too many clothes for that."

Allelujah looked to the pile of bags from her recent shopping trip then back to her closet, silent. Chris rose a brow at him, putting her hands on her hips, and Allelujah finally spoke up.

"Chris, I think you have a problem."


End file.
